Their Secret
by 2ofSix
Summary: What happens when Lauren finds out the Cullen's secret? Will she spill the hot gossip, or keep it to herself? How does this decision affect the rest of them? Rated T for some language and material that may not be suitable for younger viewers. Ch. 3 is up!
1. Confused

**A/N: Hello! This is my first **_**TWILIGHT **_**fanfic, so I hope you like it. It continues almost instantly after **_**TWILIGHT**_**…It is an idea that has been floating around in my brain for a little while now… Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**THEIR SECRET**

Rated T for Teen, for some language and graphics that may not be suitable for younger readers

**Plot: **What happens when Lauren finds out the Cullen's secret? Does she spill the hot gossip, or keep it to herself? And, how is everyone affected by that decision?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the TWILIGHT SAGA, Stephenie Myers does, as well as the few quotes that I have pulled from the book (they are **bolded**). However, I do own this plot, and any original characters that may appear later…

**Chapter One**

**Lauren's POV:**

Bella and Edward twirled by me and Connor as we "danced" at prom. It was more like he was groping me, while I just stood there- with a blank look on my face.

But, he was oblivious to this of course, as he is a guy in the twenty-first century…

My eyes followed the two of them as they made their way across the gym, to the doors leading outside.

"Connor!" I screamed, putting my hands up in front of me. I had an annoyed look on my face, that he clearly missed, in the darkness of the poor lighting.

"What?" He asked, stopping to look at me with a did-I-do-something-wrong look.

I took a deep breath, placing my hands on my hips. "I need some fresh air," I told him, starting to walk away.

He followed me and grabbed my hand pulling me back.

Geez! I couldn't catch a break from this guy! I stared into his blue eyes, and said, "No, I need some time alone."

He seemed to understand this, and let go of my hand.

Thank god! I immediately hiked up my dress, and stalked out of the gym through the door that Edward and Bella has just disappeared through.

I stood a minute and let my eyes adjust to the dark night that surrounded me. When I could see clearly, I wandered into the darkness, looking for the two of them.

I had to find out why they left prom- together- after some stranger was talking to her. It was a surge of curiosity that flowed through my body that made me search the grounds for the next ten minutes.

At last, I saw the two of them sitting on a bench under a group of trees. The moon cast a sort of spotlight on them, I noticed, as I moved behind a nearby tree.

**"I want you to be **_**human**_**. I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have."**

What the hell? What is he talking about? Nineteen-eighteen…?

I continued to listen to their conversation, under the madrone trees, as I tried sorting it out in my brain.

Nineteen-eighteen… I don't get it. **"If I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have." **What the hell does that mean?

I glanced up to the moon, looking for an answer that I hoped would be waiting for me up there.

I looked back to the two of them and heard Edward ask Bella, **"You're ready now, then?" **

"**Um." **Bella** gulped. "Yes?" **It was phrased as more of a question than as a true statement.

Ready for what? I wondered, as Edward lightly kissed Bella her neck. Ready to… get together- hook up? Was that what he was asking her?

I got lost in my thoughts, coming out of them when I heard Edward say, **"Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"**

"**Not exactly,"** I heard Bella reply, looking directly at Edward.

Monster! What the fuck was she talking about? I searched my brain for a reasonable explanation, but couldn't come up with one.

"Shhh!" Edward softly whispered to Bella. "Someone's here…" He looked around the viewable area, as I held my breath, remaining out of view.

Bella gave him a questionable look.

He tapped the side of his head, and mouthed something to Bella. "I don't know who it is though," he whispered.

Shit! I pulled up my gown and silently walked back to the gym.

When I pulled the door open, Connor rushed over to me. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

I nodded. "Yeah, just confused."

He looked at me for a second, like he hadn't heard me correctly. "Confused?" He asked. "About what?"

I shook my head back and forth, indicating that I wasn't going to explain. How could I, when I didn't even understand the whole thing myself? What had just happened? I thought, bringing my hand up to my head, and rubbing my eyes in frustration. What had I just witnessed? A guy, who should have died in the twentieth century, was talking to a girl that dreams about being a monster.

What was this world coming to?

**(A/N: Well, I'm not totally sure how this came out- since I'm really not obsessed with this book, nor does my life depend on it. I do, however think that it is a good book, and am glad that a movie is being made about it! (I can't wait until November 21****st****!) Anyway, let me know what you think about this, and any ideas that you have for this story! In the meantime… don't fall into Edward's trap! He is a fictional character!!!)**

**Post A/N: And, feel free to review! They really help tell me if you like the story, or if you didn't, and why! That way I can make any necessary changes for the next chapter! **


	2. Not Now

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's POV**

I stared up at my ceiling later that night, thinking about what had happened after the dance. _I do want him to change me_, I thought. "I do want to be like him," I said aloud.

"You do, do you?" He said climbing through my window.

I nodded. "I really do, Edward. I want to be just like you."

He ran a hand through his golden hair, and sighed. "It's a dangerous time for us, Bella."

I got up from my bed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't care." I kissed him gently and looked up at him. "Besides, I will be able to help you. I can..."

Edward shook his head. "No Bella. It's not safe."

"Then I don't want you to do it, either, then."

He took a step back from me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Bella."

"What?"

"I am trying to be realistic here."

"And I'm not?" I can really help you. I can fight the Volturi.

Edward crossed the room and sat down on my bed with his head in his hands. "It's not just the Volturi, anymore Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting down next to him. I ran my hand down his arm and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He sighed. "Someone was outside last night, Bella. Someone heard us."

"So?" I was confused.

"So, if they put the pieces together and do a little bit of research, our secret can get out."

I laid back on my bed, looking at the ceiling once again. "What do we do now?"

"We are going to talk to Carlisle."

**Lauren's POV:**

_Monster. Nineteen-eighteen. Monster. Nineteen-eighteen. _

I looked at the clock: 11:45 PM. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow, unable to sleep.

_Monster. Nineteen-eighteen. Monster. Nineteen-eighteen. _

I opened my eyes again, and remembered the scene from earlier that night.

_I saw the two of them sitting on a bench under a group of trees. The moon cast a sort of spotlight on them. _

_**"I want you to be human. I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have."**_

_Getting lost in my thoughts, the next thing I heard was__ Edward ask Bella, __**"You're ready now, then?" **_

_"__**Um." **__Bella __**gulped. "Yes?" **__It was phrased as more of a question than as a true statement._

_Ready for what? I wondered, as Edward lightly kissed Bella her neck. Ready to… get together- hook up? Was that what he was asking her?_

_I got lost in my thoughts, coming out of them when I heard Edward say, __**"Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"**_

_"__**Not exactly,"**__ I heard Bella reply, looking directly at Edward._

Grabbing my laptop from the chair next to my bed, I quickly googled _1918 monster_ and an article from Wikipedia came up. I scanned the web page until I came across one word: Vampire.

"Vampire," I said quietly to myself. "They're vampires?"

**Meanwhile... Back at the Cullen House:**

**Edward's POV**

I was pacing back and forth, continuing to glance at Bella, who was hunched over on the couch. Her knees were bouncing up and down and her head was in her hands. _I'm worried about you, Bella_, I thought. _I'm worried about all of us..._

"No one will find out," Carlisle soothed, looking up at me.

"And if they do?" I asked, concern raising in my voice.

"Well," Carlisle said, running a hand through his hair, "then we will deal with it then."

"I still want to change," Bella said quietly. It was barely above a whisper, but both Carlisle and I heard her loud and clear.

"No!" We both said loudly.

"But I can help!" She cried, standing up and coming over to me. She placed her hands on my arms and looked into my eyes, pleading with me.

I shook my head. "It's not safe, Bella."

She looked to Carlisle.

"Edward is right, Bella. Now is not the time to change anyone."

Bella groaned and sat back down on the couch. "I will be stronger as a..." she let her voice trail off, as she looked out the window.

The moon was out, shining brightly above the dark house. It felt like a spotlight was shining on us, spilling our secret to the world. The trees shook, almost as if they were disagreeing with me and telling me I was insane.

"I wish," I muttered under my breath, so low that no one else heard it.

"Bella," Carlisle said slowly, "it takes a while for someone like us to be this strong and healthy. It doesn't happen over night."

"So, let's do it tonight then." She looked from Carlisle to me, and back. I knew it was the one thing she wanted from me, but I couldn't give in to her- I wouldn't.

"I told you Bella, not now."

"You promised, Edward."

I nodded. "Yes. I said when the time was right. The time is not right," I said as my voice got louder.

"Edward," she said, getting up from her seat, and placing her warm hand on my cold one.

I pulled my hand away. "No, " I said, before turning away from her and storming up the stairs. I heard her groan in frustration just before I closed the door, and then I cranked my stereo, letting the music take control of me.

**Bella's POV**

_He doesn't understand. He'll never understand! _

"Just give him time, Bella," Carlisle said quietly, as if he understood my thoughts. "He just needs some time to get used to the idea."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I am serious, though, Bella. We can't do it now. It is too dangerous to perform the procedure right now. Especially," he continued, "if someone does know. We don't want to put you in harm's way, as well as the rest of us."

I was quiet for a minute, letting everything the doctor said to me sink in. "So, what is going to happen to the rest of you then?"

Carlisle sat down next to me. "Well, at the moment, nothing. We don't have anything to worry about, and until we know something definite, we are going to keep on living as we will. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay," I whispered. "Can you promise me something, though?"

"What is it?"

"Don't let any of you get hurt. You are my second family, and I love all of you."

Carlisle nodded. "I will do my best."

"Thanks Carlisle," I said with a smile. "I should probably get home..." I stood up and started walking over to the door.

"Bella," he called after me."

"Yeah?"

"It's getting late. Why don't you stay here for the night. I will let your father know where you are."

"Okay," I agreed.

**(A/N: Now that Lauren has started to figure things out, what is she going to do with the information? I guess you will have to tune in next time, to see what happens next! And don't forget, everyone loves some love, so hit that Review button and tell me what you think! Thanks so much! ~2ofSix)**


	3. Good and Bad

**A/N: I am sorry that I haven't been updating (any of my stories) but I have been super busy! I will try and see if I can get some others updated soon! Leave a review and let me know which story you would like updated next! Thanks :) **

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's POV**

The next day after school, we sped past Forks. Past the houses and the trees to a place I had only been once before.

The meadow.

When we pulled up to the end of the road, Edward and I both climbed out of the shiny silver Volvo and headed into the forest. Edward easily lifted me up onto his back, and then started running. His feet barely touched the ground; he seemed to float above the forest floor below.

I saw trees- so many trees- fly by as he moved swiftly around them. I closed my eyes until finally, I realized that we had stopped moving and Edward had set me down on the soft grass.

I opened my eyes and looked at the sky above me. It was bright blue, like the ocean water, and cloudless on this afternoon. The sun shone down on the meadow, making the grass sparkle. I rolled onto my side and placed my head in my hand. Edward, glowing like he always does when the sun is shining brightly, laid down beside me, with a perfect smile on his pale face. His eyes shone a brilliant gold as he looked back at me. Very gently, he stroked my cheek. His cold touch sent a shock through my body and I shivered involuntarily.

He smiled again, realizing the affect he had on me, and trailed a cold finger down my neck.

I closed my eyes, fixating on this emotion that ran through me, and breathed in the fresh air that surrounded us. If I focused enough, I could smell the fresh water that filled the stream nearby.

"Open your eyes," Edward whispered in my ear. His cool breath lingered on the side of my face as he slowly moved closer to me.

I did as I was told, and saw him hovering over me. His golden eyes were staring right into me, sending a wave of butterflies fluttering through my stomach.

"**I love you,"** he told me, continuing to move himself closer.** "I will always love you."**

"I love you, too," I replied, with a smile on my face. I loved hearing him say it, and every time he did, it put a big smile on my lips.

Edward took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. "How does this feel?" He asked with a pure genuine smile on his face.

"Amazing," I replied, letting another smile capture my lips. "Absolutely amazing." I continued gazing into Edward's eyes as he leaned towards me. His breath was cool as he brought his lips to mine and placed a gentle kiss on my warm lips.

"Then why can't we keep it this way- just the way we are?"

"Is this your way of talking me into not becoming you?"

He chuckled. "It might be."

I lightly pushed him away from me. "I do want to do it though," I told him. "Seriously."

"I am being serious, Bella, when I say that right now is not a good time. I _promise_ you, we will do it soon."

"I guess I can live with that," I said with a smile.

"Good," he replied kissing my lips again.

**Lauren POV**

That night, when my mom was making dinner, I sat down at bar. I loudly sighed, trying not to make it completely obvious that I wanted to talk to her.

She continued cooking, barely even recognizing that I was there.

I sighed again.

"Alright Lauren. What's up?"

"I need some advice."

"I already told you, just get an abortion and pretend it never happened. You are way too young to have a child..." She turned her back to stir the spaghetti sauce.

"Mom!"

She turned to face me. "What?"

"It's not about babies, or sex, or even guys!"

She crossed the kitchen and leaned against the bar. "Ok, then, was is it?"  
"I don't know what to do. My, um... friend," I started, trying not to cringe when I said _friend_, "told me a secret, and I don't know if I should tell anyone."

She crossed her arms. "Well, will the secret hurt anyone?"

"Yes... No... I'm not sure," I finally replied, unsure of what to say. According to my research, there are good vampires and there are bad vampires. So, which are they? That part, I hadn't figured out yet.

"I would say not to tell anyone unless it will hurt someone. In that case, I would tell the girl's mother or a guidance counselor." She went back to cooking and a minute later she said, "Go tell your father and brother that dinner is ready."

I nodded and jumped off the bar stool.

**(A/N: I know that it is short, and I am sorry about that, but if I write anymore, then there won't be as much suspense about what is going to happen next. And remember, every write like some good feedback (good or bad!) ~2ofSix)**


End file.
